Shattered dreams
by r0manticr0se
Summary: hermione loses all her hapiness in one second, it all disappeared, vanished from her sight, very angsty oneshot, plz R


Hermione Granger walked down the isle , clad in a beautiful white dress, her hair held in a messy bun, with small curls framing her face , she looked beautiful, holding a bouquet of white lilies, she beamed at her husband to be , finally reaching a beaming Ronald Wesley and his and her best friend Harry potter and Ginny Weasly , she handed the bouquet to Ginny and held Ron's hand, her life seemed like something out of a fairy tale, and she couldn't wait two live happilyever after , she was living proof that dreams do come true.

' I love u' he mouthed

' I love u too' she mouthed back, getting lost in his blue eyes

"do you Ronald Weasly take Hermione granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to hold till death do you part"

"I do"

"Do you Hermione granger take Ronald Weasly to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold till death do you part"

"I –"

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!**

blood splashed on her face and white dress, her smile was replaced by a horrified expression as blood oozed out of her lovers head , she screamed piercing the silence that followed the explosion, as her husband to be fell to the ground next to her feet , she collapsed beside him, taking him in her arms , blooding her white dress .

her anguished sobs , tore at the heart of everyone present, Ginny knelt beside her brother taking his hand and sobbing in to it.

Hermione buried her face in his chest and cried turning her white vale to red, harry came to her trying to take her away, but she held on, not wanting to let go, "no" was the frustrated sob that came out of her mouth, her voice choked with tears, and her body shaking with violent sobs, harry finally backed away leaving his friend to her grieve and returning to his as his own tears came, as her regarded the corpse of his best friend.

"please don't leave me, please don't leave me" they heard her whisper repeatedly in Ron Weasly ear, sobbing and holding his bleeding head in her hands, as her tears washed away the drying blood off her face.

"he's gone, Hermione" came Dumbledore's voice , she looked up and saw tears in his eyes.

She shook her head, " do-don't – g-of" her voice pleaded as her body shook even more and they all heard her voice quiver.

She held on, holding him in her arms, hugging him tighter, closer, never wanting to let go.

And they watched

They watched as tears spilled from her eyes like open faucet, but nobody dared come near her, no body dared disturb this ghastly sight, nobody dared disturb her grief , they no longer tried to make her move, they watched in silent horror, knowing that they will never watch such a sight again, and thankful for it. Her sobs were like daggers cutting at their heart, but they knew that if they all gather the pain they have all went through their whole life, it wouldn't measure up to a fraction of what the poor girl was going through. So the watched her pain in silent pain, paralyzed by her screams , they watched as her hair fell out of its bun and hid her tear stained face from their view,.

Harry finally went to her side, he took her in his arms and she didn't struggle, but she buried her face in his shoulder sobbing as he led her away, they all watched as the strength of the beautiful bride faded as her legs gave away, she collapsed on the ground in a crumpled heap, just like her dreams, just like her life, just like her fairytale ending.

They all watched

Harry picked her up, and carried her to the car, they all watched silently not daring to utter a word, they had all seen his blood spray her face, they will all remember it, as the memory had already engraved itself in their minds, her ultimate happiness and her ultimate angst, her best dream turned into her worst nightmare in mere seconds.

Her anguished sobs will hunt their own dreams and turn them to nightmares. They all knew they what witnessed a tragedy unfold, they knew no human soul should bra forced to bare such pain, and because of that, they all knew she was never going to be the same, her smile which warmed every heart that witnessed it, will never warm another heart, simply because it will never appear again, the bright twinkle of her eyes will forever be gone, replaced by a dead stare, oh they all knew.

They all went home and lay in their beds, images of the tragedy haunting their minds, they lay wondering if they were bad people for being thankful it wasn't them, it pained them to see Hermione that way, but they never wanted to go through what she was going through.

The next day , they all woke up to resume their normal lives, knowing Hermione can never do that again.

To be honest they weren't surprised when they saw the headline of the newspaper.

_Hermione Granger commits_

_SUISIDE!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

SOOOOOOOOOO? WHAT DO U GUYS THINK? DOEST IT STINK? DOES IT SMELL OF ROSES?

TELL MEEEE!!

PS: I NEED A BETA, IF U R INTRESTED E-MAIL ME OR SEND IT AS A REVIEW

LOVE U ALL

SUMMER


End file.
